The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting or assisting a driver in operating a vehicle, and a vehicle implementing the method.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-211886 discloses a technique for sensing an environment (obstacles) surrounding a vehicle, evaluating a risk potential on a basis of the sensed environment, and controlling steering assist torque on a basis of the evaluated risk potential, in order to allow a driver to recognize the environment, and suitably operate the vehicle.